Who is she?
by anonymiss217
Summary: She ran as fast as she could, she needed to get home, back to Death City. This story brings in a new characters to the Soul Eater world! I hope you enjoy there will be SoMa in this ;) and I hope you enjoy these new characters as well as my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story. I've been wanting to write my story for a while, because it has been sitting in my mind since forever. So i brought a new character into the soul eater world. I hope you like it, there will be SoMa ;) and if this seems confusing, don't worry Chapter 2 will explain EVERYTHING! i do not own Soul Eater, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

I just kept running, and I didn't look back. I have finally escaped after 10 long years of being her so called "daughter." My legs are beginning to feel like jelly, maybe I should take a break… NO! I can't, I have to keep going, I have to get home… Where is my home again? Come on think, think, I got it! Death City… I need to get there fast, I need to get to my family…..

I slowed down my pace as I walked into death city, walking I remembered some of the streets and then soon I was able to remember my way back to my house. When I was little my mother made up a song so I can remember which way to go in case I ever got lost. As I hummed the tune, I finally found my home. It looked the same except the bricks were a light grey instead of black, I walked into the yard, there were new flowers planted… is this real? Am I really home? As I walked up to the door tears began to fill my eyes, my mother and my father were behind this door! I was now at the door and I knocked… no answer. I knocked once more, fear beginning to rise, and finally the door opened… however, it opened by itself.

"Hello, how can I help you?" someone said. I looked around. "Down here." I looked down and seen a cat, with a witch's hat. How in the world is that cat talking?! She must have noticed my scrapes and bruises because then she hurried me inside, and insisted on me sitting down while she got a first aid kit. This was my house, it looks so different. So much more colorful, with so many things that are not mine.

As I looked over I noticed she transformed into human form, I wasn't too shocked at this point, I mean come on it is death city, this is a magical world we live in…

She walked over with the first aid kit and started tending to my wounds. "My name is Blair, by the way. What's yours?" she asked. "Oh my name, it's Carrie." I answered. "What a pretty name!" "There we go all done!" she smiled. Then put away the first aid kit. After she sat down and after a few moments of silence I decided to ask her some questions.

"So do you live here alone?" She seemed to be in a daze for a few seconds and then popped up and said, "No, I live with my 2 very wonderful friends, Maka and Soul!" "They should be home soon, you need to meet them." She said cheerfully. Then she asked, "So, where do you live? Well I mean where did you come from all bruised and scraped up like that?" Before I could answer Blair's question the door opened, and walked in 2 new figures. A girl with emerald eyes, and blonde hair, she was so skinny and very pretty. Then a boy with white hair, and red eyes, he seemed to be annoyed from the girl yelling at him, he seemed laid back. I'm guessing that is Maka and Soul.

They both stopped once they saw me, both having shocked looks on their faces. "Who is that?" the boy asked Blair. Blair answering, "This is Carrie, Carrie this is Soul and Maka." Soul just smirked, his teeth were very sharp, and then Maka said "hello" and then sat next to me. "So how do you two know each other?" Maka asked. Blair and I looked at each other. I finally answered, "We don't… I just, I just escaped a very horrible place, and I used to live in death city before I was taken there… and when I got into death city, I remembered how to get back to my house." I looked up, and they all had shocked looks on their faces, then I finished "this used to be my home." I looked down… thinking in my mind, 'where is my mother and father? How could they just leave? What if something happened to them?!'

Finally Soul broke the silence and said, "Maybe we should tell Lord Death" Maka nodding. I popped my head up when I heard that name, I remember it… I remember him! Soul, Maka, and Blair all looked at me, then Maka asked, "Do you know Lord Death?" answering, "I-I think so, it sounds familiar." And with that Maka and Soul took me to this large school, apparently called the DWMA, it looked familiar, but I am not sure, everything is just a haze and I just keep getting angry every time I try to remember.

It is a very pretty and huge school, they lead me to a door and we walked into a huge room, there were three figures up ahead. When we finally reached the three figures they all turned around.

The man with a screw in his head looked at me with a shocked expression, and said "Well I'll be damned." And just like him, the man with red hair, was shocked as well, and then the tall black figure, Lord Death I assume, said "Carrie?"

At this point we were all shocked, and I began thinking again trying to see if I remembered these people, and finally I did remember something. Looking at the man with the screw in his head, I asked "Stein?" He nodded and I hugged him. I remember him, he used to be at my house all the time, and he used to sit and talk with my father and mother, and would always let me turn his screw in his head.

Tears began to fill my eyes and at this point I had to ask him. Pulling away I asked, "Stein, where is my mother and father?" the three of them all looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say. Finally, Lord Death answered. "Carrie, I am so sorry to tell you this… but your mother and father…. They are dead."

My mind was now filled with so many things, this can't be happening. They can't be dead! I couldn't even stand anymore, I just sunk to the floor and began sobbing. No this can't be real. I then felt someone pull me into their lap, and it was Maka. She was whispering to me, "I'm sorry, it's going to be okay." But in my mind I knew it wasn't… where was I going to go now? Where am I supposed to live? What family do I have? What if SHE comes back and tries taking me away again.

I began to feel my eyes getting heavy, and before I knew it I was sleeping.

I woke up and I was in a bed, there were medicine cabinets in this room. I'm guessing I'm in an infirmary. I looked over and Maka and Soul were sitting next to me, Maka was holding my hand and she was smiling. She seems to be very kind. Looking at her, I asked where I was. She answered "You fell asleep so we took you to the infirmary, we wanted to make sure you did not have any serious injuries." I nodded.

Then, Stein walked in. He smiled at me and then said "Glad to see you are awake." He sat on the other side of the bed, and then said cautiously "I know you are upset, but we need to know what happened to you because I have some of your results from the test we ran… and everything came back except…" he trailed off. Then Maka asked worriedly, "except what?" Stein looked up and sighing and said "You have black blood." On the corner of my eye I seen Maka and Soul both shocked and looking at each other, Stein was staring at me now, and I finally said "yes I know, I've had it for 10 years now…" Stein then said, "Can you please tell me everything that happened, we need to know." I sighed, "Yes, but it's one long story…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I JUST HAD SO MUCH GOING ON WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING! PLUS ACT IS COMING UP ;-; AHHHH! SO HOPEFULLY OVER MY SPRING BREAK I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE SOME MORE!**_

~anonymiss217

* * *

 **Chapter 2: How It Happened**

"Well 10 years ago…."

 **Flashback:**

 _Mom and Dad were fighting, as usual, so I decided to go outside. Being 6 years old anything would entertain me, so I decided to look at my little garden. My favorite flowers were tulips, and that's all I had filling my little garden. While just staring at them, getting lost in my own thoughts, I saw someone begin to pass me, but then they stopped. I turned around to see who it was, and it was a woman. She had black hair, with red streaks in it, and she was wearing black heels, with leather black jeans and a red top. Her eyes though, they were so different. They were black, but she had red stripes mixed in, it was so strange. She then leaned over the fence and began to speak, "Hello Carrie, your mother and father fighting again, huh?" I was so confused, I have never seen her before, not at family parties, my mother and father's friend parties, nowhere, how did she know… me? "Y-yea, but how do you know them, and me?" She began to giggle, and that's when I became a little frightened, her teeth were sharp, just like a sharks, but worse, the tips of her teeth were black. "I'm a friend of theirs, and I just came to visit, they always talk about you, they cherish you. You know that? Wish I could cherish someone as much as they cherish you…" She then had a sad look, and I just looked down, unsure of what to say, and trying to block out my mother and father's yelling, and then a crashing sound of glass came from the house, which woke me up from my trance, and made the woman look up. Shaking her head, she then turned to me, "Would you like to come with me to get some ice cream? I don't think this is an appropriate place for a child right now…" I turned from her and looked at my house, maybe I should… after all they were fighting and she is their friend… I don't want to be here anymore anyway… "Yes, I would like to."_

 _With that I went with her, we were walking and she was talking, so nice and actually seemed to care about me. Then we turned the next corner, and all I could see was darkness…_

 _I awoke chained to a wall. Just my ankle was chained, and my head hurt. I pulled at the chain, no luck…. I got up and walked to the bars, and looked around. There were torches on the wall, and everything was stone, but no one in sight. "HELP!" "SOMEONE? ANYONE? PLEASE!" I kept screaming for help, but no one came, no one probably heard me… so I sat in the corner, and began to cry. Why was I here? I wanted to go home, I hated the dark…_

 _"Hush Carrie, it will all be okay." I looked up and there she was, that woman. "W-why am I here? I want to go home!" All she did was laugh, "Oh Carrie, you will not be going home… this will be your new home. You see I need you, I want to make you a kishin." She smiled wide. "N-no! Kishins are bad! I won't become one!" This only made her happier, she laughed even more. "Deny it all you want, but I will make it happen. Not only will I make you powerful, but I am causing your mother and father great pain." I became so angry, I glared at her, I never thought I could have so much hate for someone like this, at this age! "WHY?! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?!" She gritted her teeth… "THEY KILLED MY SISTER YOU FOOLISH BRAT!" I jumped back against the wall from her outburst, she smirked, the anger leaving her eyes. "Now don't make yourself too comfortable, the process will begin soon." She began walking away. "WAIT!" I ran to the bars, and she stopped and glanced at me. "Tell me who you are at least!" She smiled, "I'm a witch, my name is Scorpio, but I would like you to call me your mother from now on." She walked away, and left. I just sat there, and didn't know what to expect to happen._

 _She soon replaced my blood with black blood._

 _She tortured me for hours and hours._

 _Starved me._

 _I felt pain I never thought was even imaginable._

 _For ten years…_

 _But then, she forgot to chain me to the wall… and I broke open the door and just ran…_

"Now I'm here… She never made me a kishin no matter how hard she tried… But I know she will be looking for me. She will not stop, until she makes me a kishin…"


End file.
